Sexuality
Sexuality is an important aspect of daily life in Bal-Travas. Over time, the mingling of different peoples forced to flee their lands by the Mora has resulted in a colorful set of cultural mores unique to the city. General Views on Sex The majority of Bal-Travasians have no issues with sexuality. From the lowest commoner to the highest Archon, all tend to partake of the act, for it is one of the few readily available forms of entertainment in the besieged city. Bal-Travas is a highly patriarchal society. Males tend to be dominant not only in the military and politics, but in sexuality. They are granted more leeway in their escapades than their female counterparts, and are almost expected to take advantage of it. Women do have a foothold, however, in their control of the brothels. It's not at all odd for two people to share a night together and then part ways. That, in the end, adequately illustrates the common view of sexual conduct. So long as one doesn't openly violate any laws passed down by the Archons, freedom with one's body is an assumed right. Of course, there are some particulars worth observing. Prostitution and Brothels Prostitution is a fully accepted and legal trade in Bal-Travas. While its workers may commonly be called whores, this isn't seen as a title of shame. Indeed, some whores who gain the favor of powerful patrons may become influential, wealthy figures. This is not to say that the trade is without difficulty; lacking talent or servitude to a low-class brothel can make life quite dismal for a prostitute. Brothels are commonplace establishments operated by madames, women (as a rule) who have received permission from an Archon to open shop. A madame tends to be a powerful, informed woman, perhaps someone who was once successful in the whoring trade. She now governs her own stable of employees. Some brothels establish specialties, such as catering to one gender, to non-humans, or - quietly - to things considered taboo. Employment with a brothel isn't an absolute requirement, but one must still seek an Archon's permission to work. This will typically come at a price determined by the individual Archon, repaid in the form of a token symbolizing one's status as a legal whore. Those who work without this mark often suffer severe punishments. Sexual Orientation Sexual orientation, much like one's conduct, is not a matter of scandal in Bal-Travas. Heterosexuality and homosexuality are equally accepted, as is the entire spectrum of orientations. Most citizens would engage in casual acts with members of either gender, making bisexuality the effective norm. However, this may exist alongside heterosexual relationships, which are encouraged among the strong for the sake of fueling the military's ranks. Taboo Even in so sexually liberal an environment, Bal Travasians do regard certain sexual behaviors as taboo. None are strictly illegal, but some may result in gossip or an outright shaming by one's peers. The most obvious taboo is inter-species mating. It's physically quite possible for most known species to mate, but doing so tends to be viewed in a poor light by the dominant human population. This makes the act all the more titillating for some. In the back alleys of the city, brothels catering to inter-species sex are quite alive and well. Age is another matter Bal-Travasians deem worthy of consideration. Mating is not acceptable prior to whatever a particular species may regard as true adulthood - sixteen for humans. An elf may be the same age or older, but among elves, they still have a ways to go before reaching maturity. Bal-Travasians do not tolerate the bending of this rule. Other acts one might deem 'unusual' could sometimes be considered taboo. Group sex and orgies are not common among ordinary people, but are almost ritualized among gladiators and soldiers. Adultery (for those few who choose monogamy) happens most often between commoners and Archons or nobles. Slaves kept for sexual purposes are considered taboo when owned by those not of the Archon Council, for it robs the brothels of valuable patronage. The list of potential taboos goes on, diminishing and expanding with each year's changing views. Miscellaneous Aphrodisiacs are a common sight in Bal-Travas' marketplace. Most such products are nonsense sold by scam artists, but a rare few do heighten the sexual experience. Ryk plate, ground into dust and then imbibed with alcohol, is said to be particularly effective. Birth control is widely used, as Bal-Travas can support only so many people in its current state. This is accomplished through the consumption of akalsa powder, a mixture of ground herbs found in the valley. Use of akalsa powder by either gender provides adequate protection against pregnancy. Sexually transmitted diseases exist, but most are mere annoyances. The most rampant is Lutan's Itch, called Lut in common slang, which causes severe itching about the genitals for up to three days. It primarily impacts mercenaries and soldiers, the two population groups most likely to patronize less discriminating whores.